Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to operating mobile devices and, more particularly, to control inputs to operate a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices incorporate a variety of communication options. Many handheld mobile devices are equipped with a display configured to accept touch input from a user. The user interface displayed on a mobile device may be overly complex.